nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Pred
Kyle Pred is a character role-played by Kyle. General Description Kyle Pred is an Officer for the [[LSPD|'LSPD']], Badge #410. He was promoted to a full Officer on October 3, 2019. Known for his extremely aggressive approach to literally fucking everything, while still being an effective LEO. Often heard slinging insults at various highly dangerous criminals from his police cruiser, which has landed him in the hospital more than once. Kyle's weapon of choice lies with his trusty police issued baton. Recent Events Kyle recently has shown a more serious route to taking leadership within the police force. He was able to help gather evidence and conduct a raid on Aaron Flocko. When the raid had concluded, he also proposed a search warrant for the phone records of Flocko's attorney, Gladys Berry. Pred witnessed her on the phone directly before the raid was started, after speaking with her client. He suspected Gladys of reaching out to Flocko's associates, in order to move any incriminating items. Pred has also suggested that going forward, all defense attorneys brought in for representation during these types of events should have their radio and phone confiscated. These would be removed prior to discussing the raid with their client, and returned after the raid had concluded. Following the raid's success, and the positive feedback on his suggestion regarding attorneys, Pred approached Trooper Andrews about his interest in joining SPJTF. Pred noted that Flocko had been recently blooded in as a member of The Families, and inquired about potentially having The Families as a SPJTF target in the future. Relationships [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] Pred and Coop Holliday became close friends rather quickly, and tend to overshare and brag, about personal accomplishments in the bedroom among themselves, and to others. One specific situation often brought up involves them tag-teaming Claire Seducer at Coop's house. Claire constantly claims never happened, as she can't remember it due to her memory condition. (It totally happened.) [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] He used to claim to be "just friends btw" with Sergeant Brittany Angel, but now the two have a house together on Whispymound Drive 6. They also have had multiple HR meetings to approve their "just friends" relationship. Recently, Pred has officially stated that he is dating Brittany Angel. [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] Officer Jordan Steele and Pred grew very close during police academy. They share similar interest including verbally destroying everyone they encounter and tandem beatings. They developed the tandem beating tactic, and got the approval of Chief [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] to teach it to other officers. They often partner together to patrol the city and empower women. [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']]' ' Andrews decided that Jordan and Pred need a father figure, and has adopted them as his sons in an attempt to make them better officers. Andrews disciplines his "sons" with tough love (that usually involves yelling and brutal ass beatings). [[Torah Andrews|'Torah Andrews']] Torah is now the mother of adopted sons Jordan Steele and Kyle Pred. Fun Facts * Claims to be the "sexiest cop on the force". * Can't grow a full beard. * Likes using the LSPD 'CVPI and Ford Taurus with the Matte Black finish. * Allegedly while on duty, he killed [[Clerence Folten|'Clerence Folten]]' '''by blunt force trauma caused by his nightstick. * Allegedly "waterboarded" [[Ryan Kindle|'Ryan Kindle']] using gasoline. * Perfected the "tandem attack" with Officer '''Jordan Steele'. * Refers to Jordan Steele as his brother, and [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] as his "papa". * Known for his ability to empower women. Social Media Kyle Pred unOfficial Twitte'r: ' https://twitter.com/KylePred Gallery pred3.png PredBeardNew.png|Pred with a beard predflex.png|Pred flexing for Angel Offpu.PNG Offduty update pred.png|Pred Off-Duty KylePredUC.png|One of Pred's UC outfits. Kylepredcar.png|Pred's car Pred.png|Pred Off-Duty (Old Look) Pred2.PNG|Pred (Old Look) Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters